Hostage Situation
by procol harum
Summary: None of it was real, nothing was wrong. Tom was okay; Tom wasn't at North Ridge where there was an apparent hostage situation going on. Some kid – who could very well be Tom – had not been shot. Because it wasn't real, couldn't be real...


**Title:** Hostage Situation**_  
_****Characters: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson, mentions Judy, Harry, Fuller  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **nope  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary:** None of it was real, nothing was wrong. Tom was okay; Tom wasn't at North Ridge where there was an apparent hostage situation going on. Some kid – who could very well be Tom – had not been shot. Because it wasn't real, couldn't be real...  
**A/N:**written for **rosemelody2** on lj who suggested pre-slash, with Doug goin' crazy and realizing his love (for Tom) while Tom's in a hostage situation...

_--_

___Hostage situation... North Ridge High School... four suspects known... armed, dangerous. One kid shot, possibly dead._

Doug shook his head, silently willing for the words to fade away, wishing that it was all his imagination. None of it was real, nothing was wrong. Tom was okay; Tom wasn't at North Ridge where there was an apparent hostage situation going on. Some kid – who could very well be Tom – had not been shot. Because it wasn't real, couldn't be real...

Except it was. The voices remained, speaking hurriedly, giving orders, trying to explain to Fuller that Tom was probably okay. The dead kid, Davis Jones, he'd been identified. Wasn't Tom, wasn't Tom... Tom was okay. For now.

"Doug!" Fuller called out across the room, sounding agitated, worried, angry, calm... how could he be calm? The worry and anger was okay, that was normal, he had every right to be like that, but not calm. Tom was in danger; there was no way he was _calm_.

Seemed calm, though. Looked angry, worried, the lines of his face creased in his forehead, but his eyes showed calm, his stature showed calm. Okay, he was trying to be calm, but he was really angry, really worried, just like he should be. That made more sense. Doug wasn't calm. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, eyes darting back and forth between Fuller and the officer reporting the situation at the school.

"Is Tom, is he okay? He wasn't... he wasn't..." Doug stopped talking abruptly when Fuller shot him a look of guilt and annoyance, raising a hand up to silence him. The officer watched Doug worriedly, as if he were a ticking bomb that could go off any second now. Doug felt that way, emotions bottled up inside. Except he wouldn't explode, not really. Maybe just yell, scream, cry. Tom had to be okay, though. He _had_ to be.

"Only one kid was shot," Fuller explained. "But it was one of the gang -- Davis Jones. Leader said he wanted to quit and leave."

"But Tom's okay?" Fuller's words hardly phased Doug. He caught _one kid shot_ and _Davis Jones_. Those words meant that Tom was okay.

"As far as we know, everybody else is okay." Fuller noted Doug's worry and confusion. "Yes, Tom's okay. And he will be, as long as we get this thing under control."

"Good, yeah, that's good," Doug mumbled worriedly. "What can I do?"

Five hours later, the officers on scene had made a deal. Get the gang their money – five thousand bucks – and they'd release the kids. The exchange was made; money was tagged, though. Easy to track. All of the students inside were let loose, running up to parents and other family waiting for them outside. All four of the gang were arrested quickly, though. Forgot to re-lock the doors after the release of the hostages. Too busy counting their newfound wealth, most likely. But they were caught, the kids were okay.

Tom was okay, too. Doug had been outside the school, with Judy and Harry, waiting for news. Waiting for Tom. He came out last, looking around, and Doug caught sight of a gash on his temple, arm held to his chest. And Doug grinned, laughed lightly. Good ol' Tommy Hanson had probably tried to play hero – and gotten himself hurt in the process. But other than that, he seemed okay, quite okay actually. He saw Doug hurrying towards him, smiled, waved with his good arm. Groaned when Doug captured him in a hug but hugged back anyways.

"Damn it," Doug mumbled, stepping back and gripping Tom's chin lightly. He lifted his head upwards, inspecting the wound. Probably needed stitches, but it wasn't bleeding.

"I'm okay," Tom stated, smiling. "No need to worry about it, Doug."

"I know," Doug replied, casually. "But I, uh, I think I love you... like, really love you? I dunno, this sounds so stupid..."

Tom laughed, hugged Doug again. "I missed you," he mumbled lightly in Doug's ear. "Wish you had been on the case with me, ya know?"

"So I'd be stuck in there too?" Doug grinned and Tom knew he was joking.

"At least I wouldn't have been alone."

"I missed you too," Doug responded, ignoring Tom. "And don't ever do that again, alright? You wanna get kidnapped, or anything, you make sure I'm with you first, alright?"

"Yeah yeah," Tom muttered, beginning to walk when Doug wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him back towards Fuller. "And don't worry, Penhall, I think I love you too."


End file.
